The Sweetest Sin
by Ireth Saralonde
Summary: What is up with this mysterious picture Draco and Hermione find in the hall by their common room? Could it mean something important? Or could it end terribly bad.
1. Default Chapter 1

The Sweetest Sin.

"Draco get up, the meeting is in 5 minutes, if you aren't down there you'll get a beating you will never forget," Lucious said to his son, Draco groaned to let his father know he understood crystal clear.

He was use to early wake up calls since he got initiated as a Death Eater, but he didn't enjoy them, at all.

As Lucious apparated with a bang, Draco got up fiddled with his hair a bit and threw on his robes over his boxers, he walked over to his mirror, declared he was decent enough and left his room with wand in hand.

~

"Hermione, sweetie, wake up quick, Harry is missing!" Hermione's mother said as she nudged her daughter's arm awake, Hermione bolted up, "What do you mean Harry is missing!?" she said looking at her mother with half opened eyes, her mother went to the TV at the end of her bed and turned it to the news.

"17 year old boy goes missing in Surrey last night, the boy known as Harry Potter, nephew of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, the household was sleeping when there was a loud noise in the boy's room and when the Aunt and Uncle went to get inside, the door was locked and all they heard was him yelling and another man saying weird language, they finally got the door opened when he was gone with the boy. If you have seen anything or heard something about this please call-" 

Hermione sat there with her knees under her chin with tears in her eyes motionless, her mother had her arm around her assuring her he would be fine that they would find him, Hermione shook her head, "It's not that easy, they don't know who they are dealing with, I have to get a hold of Ron," Hermione said getting out of bed and going to her little bathroom to change and fix up a bit.

When she came out her mother had already gotten the Floo Powder out from under her bed and her cloak, they both made their way down the stairs to the living room where the fireplace was, "I'll be back in a few hours mum, I just really need to talk to Ron," Hermione said stepping into the fireplace with a handful of the powder, "I understand, tell Ron I said hello," her mother stepped back away from the green flames as Hermione yelled The Burrow and disappeared.

~

"Have you heard from Harry lately dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ron while pouring him some pumpkin juice at breakfast, "No, and neither has 'Mione, but-" he didn't finish his sentence because of the roar of flames in the living room. The whole Weasley crew jumped up and ran to the living room to a very dusty and tired looking Hermione Granger.

"Mione, what are you doing here?" Ron asked going over to her to help her dust off the soot and ashes, "Harry's missing, I just heard it on the muggle news," Hermione said looking at Ron, he smirked, which she didn't expect, "He's not missing, he's at Hogwarts," he said brushing ashes off her hair, Hermione looked up at him, "What? But the news-" "No, that was just a diversion, so if Vol- well you-know-who would think someone had already gotten rid of him, or something I don't know the whole story but don't worry Mione he is fine," Ron finished then took her arm and led her to the kitchen, "Have you eaten yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "No, my mum woke me up to show me the news and I rushed here," Hermione said as Mrs. Weasley put a plate of sausages, bacon, pancakes and toast in front of her.

"Wow, this looks great, as usual, but I can't stay much longer I have to get home, mum and me are going out today together for some school shopping," Hermione said pouring syrup all over her plate, "Well you should come with us, we are going to Diagon Alley today too," Ron said finishing off his pancakes, Hermione shook her head, "No, we are going into the main part of London and buying different kinds of things for school and stuff, like muggle things," Hermione said taking a sip of pumpkin juice and eating a piece of bacon, "Why would you need muggle things, wait, you are still coming to Hogwarts, right?" Ron asked looking a little worried, Hermione laughed, "Don't worry Ron, I'm not going anywhere, I just want to get a few things is all," she said getting up and rinsing her plate.

"Thanks for the breakfast Mrs. Weasley, but I have to be getting home now," Hermione said, "Well, we'll see you soon I hope, keep in touch dear," Mrs. Weasley said giving her a hug and a kiss on the head, then handing her some Floo Powder, Hermione stepped into the fireplace, and with one last wave to the red haired family she disappeared into the ashes.

~

"You did well today my son," Lucious said as him and Draco walked up from the dungeons of their mansion covered in blood, "Thank you father," Draco said but not really meaning it, he felt disgusted in himself, he had killed 10 muggles in the past week, sure the first few were fun but now it was just boring and gruesome sometimes.

"Take a shower and meet me in the library, we are going to London today to get your school things," Lucious said taking a right as Draco took a left. When he entered his room he thought of nothing except falling into bed, but not with the bloody robes he was wearing, and his father was right, he needed a shower, he took off his robes and threw them on the floor and headed to his bathroom and ran the water as hot as possible.

He just stood there for awhile under the scalding water, just letting the gross feeling go down the drain, then he started to wash. Stepping out of the shower and putting a towel around his waste he went out into his room, the robe was gone and his bed was made, he looked at his door, then in one fleeting second he ran and jumped on his bed landing face first on his pillow, and just laid there.

"Draco! Your father is waiting for you in the Library are you done yet?" Narcissa said tapping lightly on the door, Draco sat up, he must have fallen asleep, "Yeah, um hold on mum, I'm almost ready, I'll be down in a minute!" He jumped out of bed and threw on clothes and grabbed a robe and dashed down the stairs, tripping on the last step and ran to the library.

"What took so long?" Lucious said from behind a piece of parchment, "S-sorry father, l-lost track of time I guess, it won't happen again," Draco said holding his side, "I should hope not," Lucious said putting the parchment into a drawer and locked it, "Come son," he said, and they walked to a bookshelf and disappeared behind it, coming right out into the Leaky Cauldron.

~

Hermione landed on her butt in the fireplace in her living room, her mother jumped up from the couch and ran over and helped her up and brush off some of the soot, "Well? Where is he? Is he alright?" Her mother asked brushing her cheeks, "He's fine mum, he's at Hogwarts, it was just a diversion I guess, or something, but he's fine," Hermione said, "Oh, ok well go get changed and showered and we will go out then alright?" Her mother said with a smile, she smiled to, "Ok,".

She ran up the stairs into her room, threw off the robe, and stopped, there was a barn owl on her bed with 3 letters in his beak, "Oh um, well I don't have anything to give you but, oh wait hold on," she ran down to the kitchen and grabbed a pop-tart and went back to her room, "Erm, well here," she said handing it, the owl dropped the letter, took the pop-tart, hooted then flew out her window.

She picked up the letter, two of them were in Hogwarts writing, and the other was Harry's in a Hogwarts envelope, she tore open Harry's first and read it,

Hermione,

  I'm sure you have seen the news, and don't worry I'm fine, although I'm sure Ron has already told you all about it anyway, I'm spending the remainder of the summer here, I hope your summer is going well, I'll see you soon and I miss you.

Love,

  Harry

Hermione folded the letter back together then opened the first Hogwarts one, it was a list of books and supplies for this year, and another letter on the back about N.E.W.T.S, she skimmed through the list and then read carefully about the N.E.W.T.S, she wasn't that nervous about them, she has been studying for them since she got into Hogwarts, she was ready.

She put the letter on her nightstand and opened the last one, it was from Professor Dumbledore,

Dear Hermione,

            I'm proud to announce that you are this years Head Girl, since the rise of Voldemort, we are giving the Head's an enclosed room for themselves and private lessons of Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, to train you up against powerful forces.  You and the Head Boy are to meet in compartment 12 on the Hogwarts Express, September 1st to discuss topics with Professor McGonagal. Congratulations again and enjoy the rest of your summer.

Sincerely,

            Professor Dumbledore

She put the letter down slowly, grabbed her pillow and brought it to her face and screamed.

A/N. Ok! First chapter is done finally, school starts in 2 weeks, eek, please review and tell me if I should continue this or not, next chapter will be school supplies and on the train and such, I'll start the chapter a.s.a.p.  Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing but the plot…if there even is one, but one of these days I will give Mrs. Rowling a call and beg to the gods to own Draco Malfoy. Yummeh

The Sweetest Sin 

            As Hermione took the pillow from her face she looked at the picture of Harry, Ron, Ginny and herself, when she realized, =where was Ginny today?= she thought to herself, =and only one of the twins were there come to think of it= she shrugged, =maybe they were just outside or something or other=.

            She jumped off her bed to go to her wardrobe, she passed her full length mirror and raised an eyebrow, =I went to Ron's house looking like that?!= she went back to her bed and grabbed her wand and said a simple spell to straighten her hair and add light make-up to cover up the tired look =that's a little better at least=.

            As she opened her wardrobe to pick out her clothes Crookshanks walked over to her and rubbed on her legs, "Hello beautiful," Hermione said bending down to pet her cat, "Ok, what should I wear," she said referring to the cat, she picked out a white tank with a gray and black plaid skirt and held it up to herself, the cat cocked its head to the side, "Something over the tank? Yeah I thought so too, let's see," she rummaged through the clothes and came out with a gray zip-up over sweater with long sleeves and pockets.

(a.n- I know they aren't suppose to use magic outside of school, but since it's their last year, I figure they are responsible enough to be able to, k that's all haha)

            She changed in a matter of seconds, grabbed her purse and left her room, as she was running down the stairs her hello kitty flip phone rang and she almost fell in shock on the last step, "H-hello?" she stuttered gaining her posture, "Miss me Mia?" a man's voice asked, Hermione stopped and went behind the staircase so her mother wouldn't hear her talking, "No, I don't, why are you still calling me?" she asked feeling goose bumps on her arms, "Because I miss your voice," he said with a malicious laugh at the end, she bit her lip "Leave me the hell alone," she said then flipped the top back down and shoved her phone back in her purse.

            She walked into the kitchen to find her mother washing the dishes, "Ok mom, I'm ready," Hermione said with a smile, her mother turned around and smiled too, "Ok, then let's go," she took off the yellow washing gloves and the apron, grabbed the keys and walked out the house, they got into the Honda civic and backed out of the driveway then straightened and headed out to the very heart of London.

~

"Before we do anything, I must stop at Knockturn Alley, for obvious reasons," Lucious said swiftly turning into the darkened alley, Draco hated being here sometimes, the hags would stare at him with wistful eyes and it made him squirm, he wanted to run far away from this place.

"Father, could I just go back to Diagon Alley, I'll probably just get in your way here," he said hoping the fear wasn't in his voice, his father sighed deeply, "Fine, in one hour and no later, you will meet me back at the Leaky Cauldron, is that understood?" Lucious said, his eyes were piercing, letting Draco know that if he were to be late, there would be hell to pay, "Yes Father,"

He started walking back and once he was out of sight from Lucious he quickened his pace out of there. He relished the feel of the sun on his face once he got back on Diagon Alley, all he really needed to buy here were his books, so he decided to just get it over with then go to the muggle side of London and just look around.

Flourish and Blotts was as usual, full, since school was starting very soon, and since the papers with the list on them arrived today, everyone was here to get all their shopping done and over with, he went and picked up the books he needed, paid then shrunk them to fit in his pocket.

He went to the Leaky Cauldron, checked the magical clock and noticed he had 45 minutes left before his father was done, he took off his robe and shrunk that as well, then walked casually out of the Leaky Cauldron to the hustle and bustle of muggle London.

~

"Mum? Do you think you could pull over and um, let me drive maybe?" Hermione asked with a cheeky smile and her fingers crossed, she had just gotten her license a few weeks ago, her mother looked at her smiled and let out a sigh, "I guess so," she said pulling off to the side of the rode and they switched seats.

Hermione adjusted the mirror, fixed the seat, changed the radio station, put on her sunglasses, rolled down all the windows, then finally taking the car out of park and into drive she accelerated and once again was making their way to London.

"Mum, you are going white knuckled on me, calm down, the instructor at the DMV said I was a very good driver," she said laughing at her mother gripping the hand holder and the arm rest, she relaxed a little then grabbed on again when Hermione was parallel parking in between a mustang and a viper.

Hermione rolled up the windows locked the doors and got out of the car pushing her sunglasses on top of her head and looked at he mum, "Honestly mum, I'm not going to kill us," she said putting the keys in her purse, "And I'm driving home so, yeah," she said walking to the side-walk with her mother.

"Where to first?" Her mother asked, "Well let's see, there's the piercing parlor for my tongue, lebrate, and eyebrow, then there is that awesome vintage store where I saw a Ramones shirt I wanted," Hermione said with a slight grin, her mother sighed, "Hermione Lynn Granger, I am digging my own grave for this but, you can get ONE piercing, and we will go to the vintage store," her mother said smiling at her daughters shocked face.

(a.n, erm the lebrate piercing is a stud between your lips and chin, I have one so I decided to just add it in lol so doesn't Christina Aguilara, so pfft whatev)

 "Oh my GOD. Mum I love you!" Hermione said jumping up and down and giving her mother a big hug, "Thank you thank you!!!" She said with a huge smile on her face, "Your welcome, but after this, no more piercings until you are eighteen." Her mother said smoothing out her hair that Hermione had fluffed out with the hug, "works for me let's go!" Hermione said walking into Spider Bites, dragging her mother behind her up to the cases of rings.

"So? What are you getting pierced?" Her mother asked looking at a zero gage tongue ring and winced, reflexively touching her tongue, Hermione looked at the 14 gage silver ball lebrate stud, "My lebrate," she said, her mother's eyes were saucer size, and whispered "your vagina?!" Hermione choked and laughed, "No mum! Right here," she said putting her index finger in between her lips and chin, "like a lip piercing but a little lower," Hermione said, leading her mother to the register.

"How may I help you ladies?" The clerk asked, her mother looked up from rummaging in her purse and once again saucer size eyes noticed all the piercings on the man's face, "Oh, my..did those..hurt?" she asked him, he laughed, "did that tattoo hurt," he asked, Hermione looked at her, "tattoo?"  her mother smiled sheepishly, "it was a long time ago," and she glared at the clerk and stuck her tongue out.

"So little miss, what is it you are going to get," he asked handing her mother a paper to fill out, "Uh, my lebrate," she said handing over her money, "Ok, follow me and we'll get this done," Hermione and her mother followed him into a little room with a doctor's type of bed and needles and rings everywhere.

"Ok, just sit on the bed, and rinse your mouth with this for 30 seconds, it sort of numbs your mouth and cleans it out so nothing will get in the hole," he said taking a needle out of a box and putting gloves on, once she spit it out he took a fine tip marker and made a mark below her lip, "Is there good?" he asked, Hermione just nodded, "Ok, go to that case right there and pick out the size you want and design or whatever," he said, she jumped off the bed and picked out the silver ball stud that she had seen before.

"Alright, open your mouth, take a deep breathe, and hold it," and he slid the needle through, she didn't wince or make a sound, he mother was quite pale though, he corked the needle, then took the ring out of the package and cleaned it off, then took the needle out of her mouth and put the ring through and screwed it on.

"All done," he said, taking off the gloves and disposing the needle, Hermione got off the bed again and went to the mirror and smiled, "Perfect."

A.N, I know I said Train and stuff but I got caught up in the piercing, I put everything that happened to me in with the story, very detailed lol, hope you like it!


	3. Authors Note! 3

Authors note:

Sorry my faithful readers, my computer was at my aunts for fixing, then she deleted everything and made it a new computer and I didn't have Microsoft Word for awhile, and school starts tomorrow, I'll update as soon as I can, as in right now! 

3 jinx


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing but the plot…if there even is one, but one of these days I will give Mrs. Rowling a call and beg to the gods to own Draco Malfoy. Yummeh

The Sweetest Sin

 As Hermione and her mother were walking out of Spider Bites one way, Draco Malfoy was walking in the other way, he sat on one of the leather couches and opened a piercing book, he was always fascinated by this form of pain and uniqueness, he turned the page and came upon a tongue piercing, which he decided looked incredible fun, and it looked awesome on the girl with it, so he decided to get it for shits, but made a mental note to not let his father see it or he might rip it out and throw him in the dungeons for weeks on end with out food.

 He secretly transfigured some of his money to muggle money so he could pay for it, then picked out the ring that the girl had in, a simple silver one, and since he had just turned 18, he could sign the papers and all that jazz without any hassle, he sat on the edge of the beds and washed out his mouth and stuck his tongue out and looked at the ceiling, he was never very fond of needles, and winced a little when the needle went through, the man screwed on the bottom ball and gave him mouth wash for future washings and bid him a good day.

 As he walked out of the parlor, all he could do was play with his new toy, he clicked it against his teeth as he looked in some of the muggle stores, one in particular caught his attention, it was a computer and electronics store, he had seen one of these so called lap tops before, but couldn't remember where, then when he saw a lady in the window with brown bushy hair, he remembered, the mudblood had one of them for writing her essays and all that bull, and another thing crossed his mind, this was her territory where he was, he had just gotten something down by a muggle, and now he was walking in muggle streets and being fascinated by muggle things, he looked up at the clock on the building called City Hall, and noticed he had exactly 5 minutes to get back to the Leaky Cauldron.

~

 "Oh, Mum look at this bag it's awesome!" Hermione said putting a green messenger bag over her shoulder, it had the British flag on the flap and random pins on the strap, her mother looked at it, "I did say you needed a new bag, ok now all you need is that shirt you told me about," her mother said looking at a rack of band shirts and vintage skirts and other things that Hermione had grown to admire.

 "Here, Hun I think I found it," her mother said holding up a black shirt with the band on the front and above them in big bold letters The Ramones, "Oh! Awesome!" Hermione said holding it up to herself, "Perfect size and everything," they brought the things to the checkout then left with the bags, "Where to next?" her mother asked looking into the windows of an antique store, "I don't care, I still need to get school things, just a few books and extra parchment and quills, that's all, because I had already bought the books that we require awhile ago for reference," Hermione said standing next to her and looking at a vanity.

  There was thunder rumbling in the distance, so they decided to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, and headed back to the car, but before they did, her mother needed to use the loo so they stopped in The Leaky Cauldron, Hermione waited outside, she was looking at her compact mirror when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her between the two buildings.

She turned around to see the person, "Dad! I told you to leave me alone!" she said struggling to get out of his grasp that was tightening more when she struggled, "but I miss you, I haven't seen you in a very long time," he said smelling her hair, "If you don't let me go I'll scream," Hermione said turning around, his smile faded and he squeezed her arm harder and she let out a yelp, "Don't you threaten me little girl," he said and started leaning in, but before he could do anything someone appeared in the opening, "Hey, let go of her," Hermione opened her eyes, as she heard the voice and the grasp was released and she watched her father run off, then she looked at the person who made him go away. Draco Malfoy.

 "Malfoy? What are you…?" Hermione started to say but was cut off, "What am I doing here helping you Granger? I heard someone yell, don't expect me to save you from molesters all the time, but then again you are mudblood trash, so it probably happens everyday, you must be use to it by now," he finished with a smirk, but it faded when he saw the tears well up in her eyes, "He wasn't a molester, he was my Father," she said and pushed past him out into the rain.

 He ran up to her, "Your father?" he said a little confused, "Yes, Malfoy, my father now if you please, I would like to go home and forget about this," she said pushing her drenched hair behind her ears and looking for her mother's car, "Well I'm sorry, I'll never be concerned about you again," he said then walked into The Leaky Cauldron just as her mom drove up.

 Hermione slid into the car and hung her head out and squeezed her hair before closing the door, then wiped off the eyeliner that had trailed down her cheeks, "Mia? What's wrong?" her mother asked driving away, "Nothing, just rained on," she said faltering a smile and looking out the window.

~

 As Draco was going through the trap door back to his manor with his father, all he could think about was Granger, she had a piercing, and it looked hot, and even in the rain with her hair stuck to her face and her eyeliner down her cheeks, she looked quite nice, but more then anything, he father was going to rape her, and she probably has done nothing to prevent it at all.

 But then again, neither has he, he was gazing off into space not knowing where he was walking until he walked into a wall on the second floor, he rubbed his head cursing himself and went down a level to his room and fell onto his bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

~

 Hermione dropped her purse on her bed and her bags on the floor and fell backwards and landed on her window seat, she opened her eyes and looked up at the grey rainy sky and sighed, what was she going to do, her father has been haunting her every step since the divorce, he was abusive and assault was his middle name, he had never actually raped her, but had gotten pretty close, she had started taking defense classes privately with other woman with the same problem.

 She got up and turned on her stereo and put on Jack off Jill and changed into a warm up suit and practiced a few, she feared that wasn't going to be the last close call with him, if it wasn't for Malfoy, who knew what might have happened, she stopped and thought about what she had just said to herself, was she secretly thanking him? =He did look pretty cute, and did you notice the tongue ring when he spoke? I sure did= her inner voice called out, she shook her head and did a few upper cuts and blocks, until her mother called her down for dinner she worked out like crazy to get Malfoy out of her mind.

 "Sweetie, is there something bothering you?" her mother asked cutting her piece of chicken, Hermione shrugged, "No, nothing really, just school is starting soon and it's my last year and I'm Head Girl, I'll have so many responsibilities along with homework and things, and oh my god! I have N.E.W.T.S this year!" she added smacking her forehead and shaking her head, her mother chuckled a little, "Don't worry Mia, you'll do fine, you always have, I have confidence in you, just pay attention and do your best, that's all I expect from you, not perfection," she said taking a sip of juice and giving a reassuring smile across the table to her stressed out daughter.

 Hermione looked up and smiled, "Thanks mom," she said then got up and cleared her plate and stuck them in the dish washer and decided a bath sounded divine, she turned on the taps around her tub and undressed. She soaked in the water and went under for a few seconds then washed her hair and body; she stayed in a little while longer until the water got chilly.

 She got out and drained the tub and wrapped a towel around her waist but left her hair out and just rung it into the tub and walked into her room and laid on her stomach on her bed and looked at her new books, she opened Standard Book of Spells Volume 7, they looked quite easy and noticed she knew almost all of them, until she opened the Potions book, she made a face of complete grotesque at some of the ingredients and most of the outcome of people that made mistakes with the potions.

 She decided to start studying the potions now because she knew Snape was not going to explain anything or tell them what might happen if they screw up royally, as soon as she opened the book, there was a crack of thunder and a bolt of lightening and the power went out, "Terrific," she groaned and rolled off the bed to go downstairs, but when she opened her door the power clicked back on, she shrugged and went back to the school book.

Ok 2 ½ pages is good enough for right now, sorry it took so long school started and my computer got hooked and unhooked because of the construction on my house, and sometimes, I have no idea's for ANYTHING! So here it is, another one on the way


	5. Chapter 5 book 5 spoilerish

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing but the plot…if there even is one, but one of these days I will give Mrs. Rowling a call and beg to the gods to own Draco Malfoy. Yummeh

The Sweetest Sin

 Draco woke up when it was already dark, and not fully raining with thunder and lightening, he loved thunder storms; he stretched and got out of his bed. He opened his drapes and stood by the window and watched every lightening bolt. He turned around when he heard a light knock on the door, his mother came in, he smiled, she never did like thunder storms, and his father could give two shits and a fuck.

 "Are you ok Draco?" his mother asked trying to pretend she wasn't scared at all, he walked over to her and hugged her, "Come on Mom, when are you going to grow up," he said with a light chuckle, "I'll never grow out of fright," she said then looked at her son, he was taller then her and looked identical to his bastard father, but was in a way no where near him. Draco was looking at her too, she used to be beautiful, but after all the years of abuse and neglect she had lost most of her elegance and grace that she once had.

 The storm ended and he walked his mother back to her very un-lively room and kissed her goodnight, he was walking back to his room when he heard a noise from inside his fathers room, the door was cracked open and little so he peered in, what he saw was not what he expected.

 There was a girl that looked strangely familiar underneath his father, he was pumping into her, and she moved her face and Draco almost yelped. It was Pansy. He turned around and dashed back to his room, he knew he had been having affairs almost everyday, but not with girls as young as him, especially a girl that he had dated, it felt like incest. He put his hand on his forehead, he felt sick and very hot and clammy. He sat on his bed and put his head in between his knees, this was sick.

~

 Hermione woke up around noon time and took a quick shower and threw her hair up, she dashed down the stairs to meet her mother at the table holding floo powder wearing a cloak to not look so promiscuous. "Your late," her mother said with a smile as she looked at her disarray daughter, Hermione put the frizzles behind her ears and let out a breath with a smile.

 "Sorry, I sort of forgot to set my alarm, but no worries let's go," She said and put on her cloak, took a handful of powder and vanished into the chimney. Landing in Flourish and Blott's with her mother right next to her, "Ok, all I need is some parchment and quills, oh yeah and the Arithmancy book for this year," Hermione said looking around the bookcases for the book, her mother strolled around behind her and read the spines.

 Hermione took out the book she needed, then grabbed a couple quills and a box of parchment, she went up to the clerk and purchased them then turned around, "Ok, mom I'm done," she said looking around for her, she walked a little and found her reading Standard Book of Spells Volume One, Hermione smiled, glad that her mother was intrigued about magic, she was glancing around when she saw Draco walk into the door with his father.

 "Mom, we should go, I forgot, I um left my crimper on this morning come on," Hermione grabbed her mothers arm and threw the rest of the floo powder into the fireplace and disappeared landing back home.

~

 Draco looked around the little book shop, completely trying to avoid his father's eyes, he mumble an 'I'll be over there' and got away from him. He picked up a peacock quill and twirled it in his fingers and decided this would be good for writing long essays, then picked up a leather bound journal, he needed a new one, and his other was almost full.

 Yes, that is right, Draco Xavier Malfoy writes in a journal, but who doesn't when they live a life like him? He found his father in the Dark Arts section, and they purchased the items and left again to the Malfoy Manor.

 When they got back, Draco thanked his father and left for his room, laid on his bed and wrote about the meeting this morning, that's mostly all he wrote about, he started the journal when he got initiated as a Death Eater.

 He put his quill down when he heard yelling down the hall, he got up and went to his door and cracked it open a little bit, it was his mother and father, they were arguing about him, his mother yelling about how he was too young to be a Death Eater and his father saying the opposite, it was the same thing, it never changed, but tonight, it did.

 "Avada Kedavra!" Draco watched in horror as his mother fell lifeless to the floor, he choked and shut the door and slid to the floor, he couldn't cry his tears were stuck in his eyes, they wouldn't fall, but he so desperately wanted them too, he had never cried in his life, he never wanted to, but now he did. He heard voices outside his door and footsteps, he opened his door a crack again, a handful of house elves were looking at Narcissa with hands on their mouths and shaking their little heads.

 His father was nowhere to be found, Draco stood up and walked out his room to his mother's side, her eyes were open and clouded over and her mouth was parted a little, it was then that he started to cry, looking into his mother's face that would never look into his again, would never be there to comfort him and to answer his questions, he choked a sob and held his mother's hand as the elves levitated her and then he said goodbye and kissed her forehead as they disaperated her to the family tomb, no one would ever know she was murdered, they would just think she had died by some freak accident, no one would ever know the truth, except himself.

~

 Hermione was laying on her stomach on her bed writing in her diary, it was more like a short story journal, but anywho, she loved romance novels, and writing them with her own characters and her own plot, made it even better, last year she had writing one for Ginny and instantly Ginny wanted another one, Hermione had already finished writing it, but was going to wait for her birthday, which was the second day of school to give it to her, it was wrapped in leather with strings as the binding, she had taking calligraphy over the summer and re-wrote it to look pretty.

 Now she was writing about a princess that was abused by her picked out husband and she ran away but was caught, so she was suffering, she read over her paragraph and cringed, she crossed it out and started it over again, Crookshanks jumped up and rubbed his head on her shoulder and mewed, "Hello baby," she cooed and looked at the clock, it was almost 10:00 pm, and she had to catch the train to Hogwarts tomorrow morning, she all of a sudden got a butterfly feeling in her stomach, she loved the day before she went back, it was always so exciting, but the feeling faded as she remembered it was her last year and frowned.

 She was going to miss it terribly, and she had careers to think about, she had already gotten an offer to be an Auror by Mad Eye Moody after what happened at the Ministry of Magic in 5th year, she still had pains in her chest from the spell she was hit with, whenever something about Voldemort came up, it hurt, a fast piercing lightening bolt through her upper body that she doubled over in pain from, she now knew what Harry felt when his scar hurt, but was sure it happened to him more often now as Voldemort was still at large.

 She closed and locked her Diary and crawled under the covers and shut out her lamp, closing her eyes she thought about everything, graduating, N.E.W.T.S, careers, does she want to be an Auror, a Hogwarts professor, or work in the ministry, she wasn't sure, but she hoped she would be able to figure it out before the end of the year.

 She drifted off into a fitful sleep full of dreams about 5th year, Voldemort, and had a horrid dream about a blonde haired woman falling to the floor from the death curse and woke up in a cold sweat with a searing pain in her chest.

~

 YEA ok, 2 ½ pages, hm what will happen next you ask? How the hell am I suppose to know? It all comes to me pretty randomly and this chapter sucked, I tried to get as much emotion into Draco without to much OOC, sorry if he sounded to sappy, I tried lol


	6. Chapter 6 book 5 spoilerish

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing but the plot…if there even is one, but one of these days I will give Mrs. Rowling a call and beg to the gods to own Draco Malfoy. Yummeh

SPOILERS! Book 5.

The Sweetest Sin

 Hermione's alarm went off at 9 so she would have at least an hour and a half to get ready and half an hour to go on the train to leave for 11. She jumped out of bed keeping the alarm going which was placed on the radio and it was playing Mariah Carey, Fantasy, she danced into the bathroom and sang to the song in the shower hitting all the high notes and not missing a beat, as the song ended she got out of the shower and popped her CD into her player and danced along to Always Be My Baby as she got dressed and did her hair and make-up.

 She turned off her player and went downstairs for breakfast still humming some of the songs, he mother made eggs bacon and sausages and they sat at the table and talked about the summer and about this school year, when it was time to leave for the station Hermione grabbed Crookshanks, and walked out the door.

 "I'll write and I'll be back for Christmas I promise," Hermione said hugging her mom as the train whistle blew, "I love you," her mother said, "I love you too," Hermione said as her mother pecked her on the cheek and sent her to the train.

 As if on cue Hermione made her way to the ever familiar compartment that she had been staying in with Ron and Harry for the past 6 years, but then she remembered Harry wasn't going to be on this train ride, he was already there, the train started moving as she walked down the hall, she slid open the door to the compartment and smiled, Ron and Ginny, along with Neville were already there playing a game of exploding snap.

 "Hermione, they are killing me, please be on my team," Ginny said getting up and hugging her, she made a pouting face and Hermione giggled and nodded, she gave hugs to Ron and Neville, and wondered why they weren't saying anything to her, Ron finally broke the silence.

 "Mione? Erm, what is that?" He asked pointing just below her lip, Hermione's eyes were open wide, "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry I forgot that was there, it's um, a piercing Ron," Hermione said moving closer and opening her mouth to show that it went straight through, Ron turned a tinge of green, "Did it hurt?" Neville asked poking the little ball stud, Hermione laughed, "No, Neville it didn't," She said and yelped as the cards exploded in her hands as she made a wrong move.

~

 Draco sat looking out the compartment window and sighed, his last year, the only thing that ever got him out of the house and now this was the last time, and worse, he would never get surprise packages from his mother filled with candy and little note telling him she loved him, he had kept every one of those notes in a little chest with a lock with an unlock able curse so that only he could open it, in the chest was also his journal and a few interesting muggle things that if his father found out he had, he would be skinned alive.

 "Drakey!" Draco cringed as Pansy flew herself on top of him, he threw her to the floor, "Don't touch me you fucking slut," he said and pointed his wand at her face, she looked up at him in horror, "Why Drakey? What's wrong?" she asked backing up against the wall, "I saw you, with my father, you're a whore, you always have been, but I never thought you could get any dirtier until that night," Draco said, to his surprise she smirked, and stood up and dusted off her chest, "Well, I must say, your father is a good lay, better then you I think, but, you know, if you ever wanted to…relieve some tension? I'm here," she said, winked, and then walked out.  He plopped back down on the cushion and put his head in his hands. That's just gross.

~

 The train came to a slow screeching halt at Hogsmeade Station, everyone except the first years, which went to the boats, went up the walkways to the invisible (to some) horse carried carriages. Hermione and co. got into the less dirty ones and were off up towards their beloved castle.

 Hermione was looking up and trailed her eyes down to the door and there stood Harry with Ms. McGonagall, "HARRY!" Hermione screamed and jumped out of the still moving carriage and ran to him, he scooped her up in his arms and they hugged for a good few seconds, he put her down and looked at her, then frowned, "Mione, what is that?" he asked poking the ball then smirking, she smacked his hand away laughing just as Ron and Ginny came running up with Neville waddling not far behind. They stood there talking and laughing when finally all the carriages came up to the door and Ms. McGonagall welcomed them all back and opened the doors to the Great Hall and the students took their seats and got ready for the first years to come in and be sorted.

 "This is the last sorting ceremony for us," Hermione said as the doors opened, "Not unless we come back and be professors," Neville said as he noticed a small pudgy boy looking just as nervous as he was on his first day. Hermione looked at Neville surprised that he was considering becoming a professor, "What subjects are you interested in teaching Neville?" Hermione asked as she waved at a little girl who had just gotten sorted into Gryffindor.

 "Herbology," Neville said smiling as the nervous boy sat next to the little girl at their table, Hermione nodded, Herbology was always one of Neville's strong points in school and she figured he would do just fine without all that much trouble. The sorting finished and Dumbledore stood up and the Hall quieted down to listen to what he had to say this year.

 "Welcome! Another year, and hopefully a good one too, first years, welcome to you also, the forbidden forest is as it is called, forbidden, and I must remind all students for Mr. Filch, no magic in the halls please," he said with a twinkle in his eye looking around the hall, "And finally, your new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher this year is, Professor Lupin," there was a sound like a storm from the Gryffindor table as this was announced, he entered through the teachers lounge door and waved and winked at Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

 Hermione noted that he cleaned up a lot but looked a little more aged from the last time she saw him at a small service for Sirius, it was definitely one of the saddest days of her life. She glanced around the Hall as the food appeared; Ravenclaw got a few new students, a pair of twins and a bunch of giggly girls and a boy right in the middle of them. Hufflepuff got mostly boys and a few girls that were sitting together and whispering to each other. Slytherin on the other hand only got a handful, three boys and two girls, and no one at the table was talking except for Pansy about herself.

 What Hermione saw nest made her drop her fork on her plate with a clang, she quickly picked it up and cleared her throat, Malfoy had a tongue ring, she saw it out of the corner of his mouth when he was playing with it while sitting there, he looked at her and she looked down, angry at herself for keeping her eyes on him for to long, her cheeks burned as she could see him looking at her still out of the corner of her eyes. She picked up her napkin, wiped her mouth and left the Hall.

~

 Draco's eyes followed Granger's retreating back, he was still transfixed on the door until someone tapped him on the shoulder, he looked up and saw Ms. McGonagall, "Mr. Malfoy, you will find Ms. Granger and meet me on the 4th floor near the Headmasters office, quickly," she said then walked back to the table, he didn't know what was going on but he excused himself from the table and went off to find Granger.

 She wasn't that far, she was actually just sitting on the staircase outside of the Hall, "Erm, Granger? Ms. McGonagall wants us to meet her outside of the Headmasters office," he said while downright staring at her leb piercing and thinking how awfully kinky it would be to lick it, he shook his head and walked with her up the stairs to the 4th floor.

 He almost bumped into her as she stopped in front of Ms. McGonagall; he stood next to her and willed himself not to look at her leb again. "As you both know, you are the Head Boy & Girl, and if you didn't, well now you do, this year you two will be staying in the same quarters near the Headmaster's office for safety precautions, as Head's, you two are one of the important targets for the rising of…you-know-who," she coughed as she said that name and turned pink, obviously embarrassed that she didn't have the courage to say his real name, Draco smirked, then frowned when he remembered what she had just said, him and Granger had to share sleeping quarters, as in common room!

 He turned around and noticed the two had already started walking down the hall, he jogged a little to get up to them then fell instep with Granger, who was looking around the walls, he too looked up and saw pictures of families and old Heads and Professors, along with some Headmasters and mistresses. He stopped at the same time as Granger to look at an extremely familiar picture, he saw himself as a toddler, and sitting on his mother's lap, then right next to her was a brown haired, nice looking lady with a little girl resembling her on her lap.

 He slowly realized, it was his mother, her mother, him and her, he looked at her, as she looked at him, McGonagall came up behind them and smiled, "I see you are starting to find your past," she said then kept on walking down the hall towards a wall size picture of a beautiful Faye (fairy, for those of you who don't know) sitting on a branch, McGonagall turned to them, "pick a password," Draco and Hermione looked at each other, and as if reading their minds they both blurted out "Mysterious Past", the Faye nodded and opened up, "This is where I leave you, your schedules are posted on the bathroom door, Ms. Granger your room on the left, Mr. Malfoy, to the right, have a nice night and please try to get along."

 Hermione turned around and ran out the door back to the picture and brought it back into the common room, they both sat down on the couch and looked at it, "Weird," Draco said looking at his mother and hers laughing and holding hands and the two toddlers clapping and giggling, "I'm going to write to my mother and ask her about this," Hermione said reaching down to her bag and grabbing some parchment and a quill and started writing, Draco whistled and his Eagle came through the window, "Use my eagle, he's fast," Draco said, Hermione nodded and attached the letter to the eagle's leg, she told him where to go and he flew back out through the window.

 Draco sat back against the couch and looked at the ceiling as Hermione still examined the picture, "What do you think this means?" Hermione asked looking at her toddler self, Draco snorted, "Maybe our mother's knew each other and you aren't actually a mudblood," Draco said taking the picture from her and looking at Hermione's mother, he knew for some reason he has seen that face before, but he didn't know where, he almost got up to contact his mother, then remembered she was gone, he wiped the emotion out of his face as fast as it had come before Hermione noticed anything.

 It was about 10:00 pm and the eagle still had not arrived, Hermione sighed and got up, "I'm going to bed, if your eagle comes back, wake me," Hermione said opening her door, Draco nodded and decided to take a look at his room and unpack some stuff, but first he put a password charm on his door, for extra privacy, and he looked back at Hermione's door to see it was glowing so he knew she did that same on the inside as he was doing on the outside.

eeeeyooo sorry it took so long guys! School started and I got so caught up and I completely forgot about this and all the stories I was reading, I am way behind and I'm going to try my best to catch up!


	7. Chapter 7 book 5 spoilerish

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot…if there even is one, but one of these days I will give Mrs. Rowling a call and beg to the gods to own Draco Malfoy. Yummy

_SPOILERS!_ Book 5.

**The Sweetest Sin**

"Granger, wake up!" Draco yelled and banged on her door, but stopped banging when the door sparked him, he cursed and stepped back as Hermione opened her door wide awake even though it was about 4 in the morning, Draco scowled and handed her the envelope and massaged his hand.

Hermione tore open the letter and read out loud:

Hermione,

 First off, I would like to tell you that you are not a muggle born, I am actually a blood witch, but when I met your father he forced me to give up my powers and drive them out of my body forever.

 Second, Narcissa was one of my best friends, and we spent a lot of time together, until her husband forbid her to contact me after I gave up my powers, Narcissa and I have not talked since you and Draco, her son, were 2.

 I am sorry for keeping this from you, I was going to tell you once you were out of school honestly, I would love to see Narcissa again, but the witch sense still in me tells me that she no longer lives and I'm truly sorry for that, I miss her terribly.

 I hope you are not angry with me, and I hope this helps with the picture, I love you sweet heart.

        - Mom

Hermione dropped into the couch with the letter on her lap, Draco sat down next to her and took the letter and read it over again.

"I'm a pureblood," Hermione whispered, staring straight at the wall in front of them, Draco looked at her, "I'm uh, I'm sorry, for um, calling you a uh, mudblood," Draco said and cleared his throat, Hermione looked at him surprised, "W-well you didn't know so I guess I forgive you, um yeah," Hermione stuttered, Draco and Hermione got up and went to their rooms without anymore conversation.

~

 Draco smacked his alarm and groaned when he realized he had broken it once again, he flicked his wand and it fixed itself, he rolled out of bed and walked out the door to the bathroom, without checking to see if it was locked he walked right in, but coughed when he walked into a cloud of hot steamy fog.

 Hermione opened the shower curtain enough to stick her head out, "Malfoy! Get Out!" She yelled as he was wiping off the mirror, "Listen Granger, you just stay in there while I brush my teeth ok, just. Just forget I'm here alright?" he said looking at her with his eyes closed, she frowned shutting the curtain and continued shaving her legs.

 Draco was brushing his teeth and glancing occasionally to the shower, he could barely see her silhouette through the shower curtain but he could tell what she was doing, he quickly looked back at the mirror with a smirk on his face.

~

 Hermione's temper was boiling, how dare he just stand there while she was in the shower, this was an invasion of her privacy! She put the razor down and turned off the water, she poked her head out a little to see what he was doing, fixing his hair, wonderful, stretching out her arm to try and reach a towel wasn't an easy task, but she did it and covered herself up in the confinements of the shower.

 "Um, Malfoy? Can you get out now?" Hermione asked chewing her fingernail behind the curtain, she heard him sigh and she scowled, "Fine, but hurry up," he said and shut the door, she got out of the shower and dried herself off and wiped her hair off a little, then stepped out of the bathroom and into her room.

 She looked in the mirror and twisted her leb, then dropped the towel and changed into her Hogwarts uniform, skirt, slightly shorter, blouse, missing two top buttons, knee high's, changed to white, shoes, with a little platform, tie, changed to black instead of plaid, hair, sleek and straight, with at least 10 bracelets on each wrist, and an orange guitar pick necklace, black eyeliner, bronze eye shadow and curling and lengthening mascara, with a pinch of glitter.

 She looked in the mirror, it started to glow then replied, "beautiful", she nodded then picked up her new back filled with parchment and quills, along with her journal and opened her door to see Draco looking at their schedules on the bathroom door.

 He looked at her then quickly looked away wide eyed, she smiled and walked up to the bathroom door and looked at the schedule:

 8-10: Double Potions: Slytherins

 10-11: Transfiguration: Ravenclaw

 11-12: Herbology: Hufflepuffs

 12-1: Lunch

 1-2: Defense Against the Dark Arts: Slytherin

 2-3: Care of Magical Creatures: Ravenclaw

 3-4: Charms: Hufflepuffs

 4-5: Arithmancy: Slytherin

 She frowned as she remembered asking to do the long days to get them in all in one sitting; she almost regretted it until she also remembered that she only had 3 days a week because of the work load, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. She smiled, then shocked looked back at the schedule, Malfoy had the same thing, she smacked her forehead then picked her bag back up and left the common room to the Great Hall.

 She turned around to shut the door and Professor Dumbledore was there in her face, "Ooh, hello professor," she said smiling, he grinned also, "You know Miss Granger, there is a door in your closet that leads to anyplace you say to it?" he said then winked and walked out of the hallway, she stood there for a second then went back into the common room and past Malfoy back into her room and into the closet and pushed her wardrobe aside to find a purple door, she touched it and it lit up, "Uh, The Great Hall," she said, the door opened and she walked right into the Great Hall as she would from the regular entrance.

~

 Draco looked up from his book as he saw a flash of light from underneath Granger's door, he shrugged and closed the book and left for the Great Hall, he kept thinking about the picture of them, and the 5 years of calling her a mudblood, he had apologized and that's all that mattered now, then his mind wandered back to her this morning, how awesome she looked, she never was ugly but he finally realized how truly beautiful she actually was.

 "Oh Drakey!" he cringed and kept walking as he recognized Pansy's annoying voice, "Draco!" she yelled and didn't turn he just kept walking and didn't stop until he got to the table, she folded her arms over her chest and sat at the other end sending looks at him.

 He truly could not stand the sight of her anymore, in his eyes she was the skankiest thing that had ever graced the halls of this school, he smirked a little, kind of finding it funny, he always knew she wasn't great looking, kind of dog-like features but hey, he was a guy wasn't he? 

~

 Hermione sat down between Harry and Ron and reached for a piece of toast, then stopped as she noticed them looking at her, she put her hands on her lap and looked at them both, "What?" she asked looking across the table at Neville and Ginny who were also looking at her, "Well, you look, I don't know, different, but a good different," Ginny said then smiled, Harry and Ron nodded their heads in agreement and continued to shovel food in their mouths like animals, Neville just sat there still smiling at her, she stared at him with her eyebrows raised, he bent head and continued eating as well, she shook her head with a smile and ate some toast then headed to Potions with Harry, Ron and Neville.

 They took their usual seats in the back of the room and chatted for a little until Snape arrived in a huff, they shut their mouths quick and sat there while he spat out directions for the potion then got up and got ingredients and worked on it for the two hours of class.

 Harry and Hermione's potion was of course a success, along with Malfoy's and Ron's, but Neville and Pansy had weird looking weeds sprouting out of their ears and had to be sent to the infirmary at the end of class.

I'm thinking of not updating this, yeah so if you want me to continue then review and tell me


	8. Chapter 8 book 5 spoilerish

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot…if there even is one, but one of these days I will give Mrs. Rowling a call and beg to the gods to own Draco Malfoy. Yummy

_SPOILERS!_ Book 5.

**The Sweetest Sin**

****

****Hermione trudged up the stairs to the Transfiguration room with Harry and Ron right behind her arguing about the Chudley's again, she never understood Quidditch all that much, it was a blast to watch sure, but the competition part she could care less about, like the muggle American sport football, she absolutely adored it, she smiled as she remembered Sunday afternoons with her mom and dad sitting on the couch in the living room watching the American sport on satellite, he dad use to get really into it, since he had come from America himself, apparently his favorite team with the New England Patriots, her dad was vexed when some dude Bledsoe got traded to keep someone else named Brady.

 She tensed again and the smile vanished when she remembered she was thinking of the man that- she couldn't think about it, she took a seat in the front as usual and took out parchment with a quill, ready to take notes.

 Harry and Ron sat behind her still bitching about which Chudley is the best player, until Professor McGonagall came in and gave them a glare that could knock out a dementor, she flipped over the board to reveal an easy 2 feet worth of parchment.

 Hermione quickly started on them and was the first to finish, but re-wrote them to make them readable, she skimmed over to make sure there were no mistakes, then read them and memorized as much as she could before the class was over.

 Herbology then lunch, she sighed as she made her way across the wet grass to the greenhouses, in the middle of Harry and Ron, but oblivious to them because they were still arguing, she wanted to elbow them both in the stomach, but she refrained, instead she let out an audible sigh and sped up in front of them.

 "Today we will be experimenting with the pink and periwinkle cactus," Professor Sprout announced to the class as she walked in with little pink and light blue cactus's following her in. Hermione put her hand to her mouth and giggled, they were so cute!

 One of the little cactus's tripped over one of the flowers that was hanging low on its stem and it squeaked as it hit the dirt, all the other cactus's rushed back squeaking and helping it up, sometimes falling over as well, Professor Sprout looked back, "Oh dear, they are still young so please be gentle, come pick one up for you and your partner," Professor Sprout said chuckling a little watching them as the students came and scooped up the cactus of their choice.

 Hermione came back to Harry and hers bench with a squirt of a cactus with blue and pink flower buds on its few stems, when she set it down on the table it squeaked at the sight of Harry and rushed back to Hermione's hands.

 "Aww, Harry you scared her!" Hermione said holding it in the palm of her hand and smiling at it, Harry sighed and put his chin in his elbows and just looked at it as Hermione tickled its stem and it let out a little baby kind of giggle and he smiled a little.

 "Here Harry, put your hand on the table," Hermione said, he did as he was told and lay his hand flat on the table palm up, she put the cactus a little bit away from it and nudged it in its back a little to coax it to his hand, hesitantly she stepped onto his hand and it lifted its stem's and giggled the giggle again.

 Hermione, Harry and Ron walked back up to the castle for lunch after Herbology, she made a face as her shoes squelched in the wet grass, she groaned, yuck. She looked at Harry and Ron with a frown as they got once again on the discussion of Quidditch, except now they were arguing about when practice was going to start again. She mumbled an "I'll meet you in the great hall," and set off for the head common room to drop off her books and get others, she opened the door and flung herself on the couch and let out a half groan half sigh, she was already exhausted.

~

 Draco walked into the common room to exchange books before lunch and found Hermione fast asleep on the couch, he took the blanket from behind the couch and put it on her then grabbed his books and left for the great hall.

 He was halfway down the hall when he realized he grabbed the wrong books, he cursed and turned around to go back, and stopped, the picture of Hermione and him with their mothers was changed, it was split in two sort of, with Draco's family on one side, with his father, and Hermione's on the other with what he presumed as her father, and Hermione and Draco on the floor, looking almost as old as 5 year olds.

 He noted the not as happy faces on the mothers and the glowering Lucious, and the pissed Mr. Granger, he frowned as well, they were all happy when it was just the mothers, then he realized that was always true, his eyes open wide and stepped up closer to the picture and noticed a bruising mark on Hermione's upper arm shaped like a hand, he then looked up at her father, glaring death at her, something wasn't right about that man.  

 No father stares at their own child with such hate, except his of course, he said the password and walked back into the common room right to Hermione who was still sleeping on the couch, he nudged her shoulder a little, she fluttered her eyes open and looked at him, he did not look all to happy at all.  He remembered that time near the Leaky Cauldron when he found her and she said the man was her father.

 "What's the deal with your father, Hermione?" he said very seriously, which shocked her for more then two reasons.

1. He said her name

2. How did he know about her father?

 She just stared at him for a good few seconds, then he noticed her eyes getting watery, he sat down on the couch and gathered her in his arms as she silently cried, he chanced a look at her upper arm, and as he thought, the hand mark was still there.

 He held her out and wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs.

 "Tell me everything," he said to her, she sniffed then sat back on the couch and wiped her eyes on her arm, looked at him, and realized he was totally serious, took a deep breath, and explained.

 "He never liked me, I was just a mistake, something to save the marriage, but it didn't it hurt it even more, he started abusing me when I was about 3, t-then molesting me around the age of 7, a-and then raping me at 12, my mother found out 2 years ago after 5th year ended, and he got sent to jail with charges of child molestation, and got out this past summer from some unknown source of bail, he started contacting me before this year started a-and that's all I guess," she said wiping her eyes and cheeks again with her sleeve.

 Draco looked at her with his mouth agape a little taking it all in, then did the first thing that came to mind, he kissed her, and surprisingly she didn't resist, instead she put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, she tasted like salt from the tears, but underneath that was her taste, strawberries.

~

 Hermione's thoughts and fears flew away when he kissed her, then came crashing back a little too fast for her liking and she pulled back and looked at him, they were both breathing hard from the kiss.

 "Why did you do that?" she asked sitting back against the couch and catching her breath, he shrugged a little, she looked at him and him at her and they both just smiled, then he leaned in and kissed her again, still smiling.

Sorry! But not really, I had writer's block and I'm a sucky author and I was bored tonight so there it is! Review or not I really don't mind because this is just for fun for me and hopefully good for you too! 3 


End file.
